nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 14
NoDQ Pacific Episode 14 is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-second episode overall. Matches The Hulk v Jason Voorhees – NoDQ CAW Championship 15 Minute Iron Man Match The two men stare one another down. They throw punches at one another and dizzy one another. The Hulk hits Jason Voorhees with a neckbreaker then thrusts his shoulders into Jason’s stomach in the corner before dropkicking him. The Hulk applies a Boston crab to Jason but Jason refuses to submit. The Hulk gives Jason a hurricanrana then applies a rear chinlock. The Hulk gives Jason a German suplex. Jason tries to lift the Hulk but can’t due to the Hulk’s sheer size. On commentary, Wade Needham announces that the next episode of NoDQ Pacific will be Bound For Glory III, pitting Rocky Balboa against The Rock, James Bond against Kurt Angle and Jason Voorhees & Michael Myers against the Brothers of Destruction. The Hulk controls the match with a series of huge punches, knocking Jason to the ringside area. The two battle up the ramp. The Hulk bulldogs Jason and then gives him a snapmare. The Hulk gives Jason a spinning powerbomb on the entrance ramp. Jason lariats the Hulk in the back of the head. The referee reaches a count of 20 but since both men are outside the ring, the score is unaffected. The Hulk gives Jason a back drop and a suplex. Jason fires back with a clothesline. The Hulk attempts a powerbomb but Jason reverses it into a spinebuster. Both men are again counted out but, again, the score is unaffected. Jason throws the Hulk off the stage then into the barricade. The Hulk gives Jason a military press drop. Wade announces on commentary that NoDQ Pacific’s next mega event will be entitled Date With Destiny. The Hulk chokeslams Jason off the stage. The two are counted out for a third time. They battle back down the entrance ramp. Jason gives the Hulk a tornado DDT and a clothesline and Hulk follows up with a neckbreaker. The Hulk throws Jason back into the ring and returns between the ropes at the count of 17. Jason punches and stomps the Hulk in the corner of the ring. The Hulk gets Jason in the corner and returns the favour. The Hulk Irish whips the Jason into another corner and gives Jason a superplex but the referee is knocked down in the process so is slow to get up, so the Hulk only gets a 1-count. The Hulk gives Jason an overhead belly-to-belly suplex from the top rope and again the referee is knocked down, meaning the Hulk doesn’t even get a 1-count. Jason gives the Hulk a top rope fallaway slam and the referee is knocked down a third time, meaning Jason also fails to get a count. Jason gives the Hulk a superplex from the top rope then attempts the Crystal Lake Slam but the Hulk blocks the attempt. The Hulk Irish whips Jason into the corner and goes for a Running Big Boot but misses. Jason gives the Hulk another top rope fallaway slam, then follows up with a Diving Double Stomp and Clothesline before giving the Hulk a back suplex from the top rope. The Hulk fires back with a huge clothesline. Jason gives the Hulk a drop toe hold. The Hulk again misses a Running Big Boot and Jason clotheslines him. The Hulk responds with a Death Valley Driver. The Hulk misses a Running Big Boot a third time. Jason tries to capitalise but the Hulk counters into a Russian leg sweep. The Hulk connects with a Running Big Boot then gives Jason a Bear Hug but Jason doesn’t tap out. Jason gives the Hulk a flapjack and attempts a Diving Double Stomp but the Hulk evades the attempt and gives him a neckbreaker. The Hulk tries to drop an elbow on Jason but Jason dodges it. The Hulk gives Jason two consecutive Running Big Boots and four clotheslines. The Hulk tries to give Jason another Running Big Boot but Jason dodges and stabs the Hulk in the face. The Hulk punches Jason down and applies the Boston crab, though Jason does not tap out. The Hulk gives Jason a front dropkick then another Running Big Boot before reapplying the Boston crab but Jason refuses to quit. Jason gives the Hulk a clothesline and an arm drag before trying for the Crystal Lake Slam but the Hulk counters with a snapmare. The Hulk gets Jason in the Beat Hug and Jason has no choice but to submit, giving the Hulk the first point of the match. The Hulk stomps at Jason and attempts a Running Big Boot but misses. Jason capitalises with a German suplex. Jason tries to hit a Clothesline but the Hulk dodges and immediately returns fire with a Running Big Boot. The Hulk again tries to drop an elbow on Jason but Jason again evades it. Jason gives the Hulk a Giant Swing and a low blow. Jason tries a Powerslam but the Hulk counters into a roll-up for a 2-count. Jason tries the Crystal Lake Slam but the Hulk counters and Irish whips Jason, who stumbles to the outside. The Hulk throws Jason back into the ring and misses a clothesline. The Hulk gives Jason a Crystal Lake Slam but Jason gets immediately to his feet. The Hulk hits Jason with the Big Green Buster and pins Jason for the second point of the match. The Hulk misses a Running Big Boot and Jason clotheslines him as punishment. Jason hits the Hulk with a Powerslam for a 2-count. Jason gives the Hulk a lariat to the back of the head. Jason gives the Hulk a Tombstone Piledriver and covers him for a 3-count, making the score 2-1 in the Hulk’s favour. The Hulk again misses a Running Big Boot and is clotheslined off his feet by Jason, who stomps at the Hulk. Jason gives the Hulk a Crystal Lake Slam but the Hulk gets up. Jason immediately gives the Hulk another Crystal Lake Slam and makes the cover but the Hulk’s foot is under the ropes. Jason gives the Hulk another Crystal Lake Slam but the Hulk immediately stands up. Jason responds with another Crystal Lake slam and makes the cover to tie the score up at 2-2. The Hulk surprises Jason with a schoolboy roll-up in the last few seconds of the match, with the final score being 3-2 in the Hulk’s favour. Winner: The Hulk After the match, the Nintendo World Order attack the Hulk at the entrance area, with the Mario Bros. double-teaming the new NoDQ Pacific Champion as Las Vegas Link watches on. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches